


i made you something

by Snowsheba



Series: thanks, dad. love, hana [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsheba/pseuds/Snowsheba
Summary: [MIM]: y’know what the worst part about father’s day is[AppleCIder]: having two dads?[Stray]: Having two moms?[D.Va]: having a negligent dad?[takes22tango]: Having no dad?[MIM]: ok i was gonna say like not knowing what to get him[MIM]: but it seems pretty dumb by comparison now





	i made you something

**Author's Note:**

> happy father's day!

[MIM]: y’know what the worst part about father’s day is  
[AppleCIder]: having two dads?  
[Stray]: Having two moms?  
[D.Va]: having a negligent dad?  
[takes22tango]: Having no dad?  
[MIM]: ok i was gonna say like not knowing what to get him  
[MIM]: but it seems pretty dumb by comparison now

* * *

[D.Va]: do think getting a “#1 dad” mug is too cliché  
[takes22tango]: Yes, absolutely. Don’t do it.  
[AppleCIder]: i thought you didn’t get your dad father’s day gifts anymore, d.va.  
[D.Va]: oh it’s not for my dad  
[MIM]: you’re getting a present for a dad who is not your dad?  
[D.Va]: ok i mean  
[D.Va]: he’s like. kind of my dad??  
[D.Va]: he looks out for me and stuff out here  
[Stray]: Is this the one who carried your gun for you at Lúcio’s concert?  
[MIM]: ADOPTIVE DAD???  
[takes22tango]: Holy shit, really?  
[D.Va]: uhhh yeah i guess?? i never really thought about it like that but yeah pretty much  
[AppleCIder]: pics or it didn’t happen.  
[D.Va]: i don’t think that’s a good idea lmao  
[Stray]: Whatever the case, getting him a mug seems a little… I don’t know. Not enough?  
[Stray]: Not that the rest of you saw how they interacted, but he deserves more than a mug, I think.  
[takes22tango]: Aww, that’s precious!  
[AppleCIder]: d.va gets a dad! and not a sugar daddy.  
[D.Va]: ewwwww  
[MIM]: yeah can we not joke about that it’s gross  
[AppleCIder]: sorry.  
[Stray]: I mean, you have to get him something. Something meaningful.  
[D.Va]: duh but i have no idea what  
[MIM]: food?? i always liked to cook my dad food  
[AppleCIder]: yeah you are good at cooking d.va! that’s not a bad idea.  
[D.Va]: idk that seems so like. boring though  
[Stray]: A card? Nothing too fancy?  
[D.Va]: i’ll make a card but it can’t be just that  
[AppleCIder]: a gift that’s not a mug. what does he like to do?  
[D.Va]: shoot things  
[AppleCIder]: get him another gun then.  
[D.Va]: maybe if i do that along with the card?  
[takes22tango]: You’re all so materialistic sometimes.  
[takes22tango]: Maybe just spend a nice day with him!  
[D.Va]: it’s already noon  
[takes22tango]: Wow. Maybe you should’ve gotten on top of that sooner.  
[D.Va]: omg shut up

* * *

[D.Va]: ok tango i’m gonna go with your idea  
[takes22tango]: That’s a point for me.  
[MIM]: sigh  
[AppleCIder]: and that’s a shot.  
[MIM]: i thought we weren’t keeping track of that anymore!!  
[Stray]: Oh, you guys have a shot list, too?  
[AppleCIder]: yeah. if we make it out of this alive, we’re getting shitfaced.  
[takes22tango]: Some more than others.  
[D.Va]: lmfao i forgot about that  
[D.Va]: anyway thanks for the advice, i’ll be back later  
[takes22tango]: Good luck!  
[AppleCIder]: have fun.  
[Stray]: Be safe.  
[MIM]: don’t do drugs!  
[D.Va]: wow you guys

* * *

“Athena, could you ask everyone to stay out of the kitchen for a few hours?”

“Of course, Agent Song.”

“Thank you. I promise it’s important.”

* * *

It’s exactly six o’clock in the evening when Hana raps on 76’s door, and when he opens it, he’s dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with a Wonder Woman logo on it. From the looks of it, he’d been cleaning his rifle when she had come by.

“Hana,” he says, and steps aside to let her in, pausing when she doesn’t move to do so. “What’s up?”

“Come with me,” she says, pulling away from him, and he gives her a curious look but doesn’t ask, shutting his door and following her down the hall. It’s only when they step into the mess that she stops to look at him and says, “Today is June eighteenth.”

“Yes,” he agrees, bemused.

“I made you something.”

* * *

She’d made him dinner, actually, and had sequestered it on a table in the corner, near the windows. Everyone else is on their own for food, and when she ushers 76 to the table, she gestures to the spread and smiles.

“Happy father’s day,” she says, and for a long moment, 76 simply holds her stare, unblinking and expressionless. Then she holds out her arms, and he pulls her into a tight, fierce hug, and she’s glad that she has this, finally, at long last.

* * *

Having a dad is nice.

She never would’ve thought that if she hadn’t joined Overwatch, and she chatters at 76 as they eat the food she’d made, and then he drags them both to the shooting range for a practice that ends up being a water gun fight that draws more than a few other people in, too – Lúcio, Tracer, Genji, Hanzo, even. It’s nice to just laugh and team up and know that he will always have her back, even if she messes everything up somewhere along the line.

She’s happy with what they are, and she hopes he is, too.

* * *

Just give him a good day, Tango had said.

“Thank you for this,” 76 tells her when it’s late and they’re walking back to their rooms, and Hana likes hugs so she gives him another one.

“Thank you for being there for me,” she says over his shoulder, and she pretends not to see the sheen of tears in his eyes when he waves her goodnight.

* * *

[takes22tango]: So how’d it go?  
[D.Va]: went good!  
[D.Va]: now i’m tired though  
[MIM]: deets deets deets  
[D.Va]: i cooked dinner and then we had a water gun fight  
[D.Va]: that’s about it really  
[Stray]: That’s adorable.  
[AppleCIder]: agreed.  
[D.Va]: haha shut up  
[D.Va]: have a good night you guys love you  
[AppleCIder]: you too.  
[MIM]: night!!  
[takes22tango]: Sleep well!  
[Stray]: Good night.

* * *

Friends are nice, too, she thinks, and she rests peacefully that night.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://snowsheba.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
